


Laugh for No One Else (just for me)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Thieves have to be quick if they don't want To get caught, but lately Seth’s been taking his sweet time. Too much time it seems.





	Laugh for No One Else (just for me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Request I got on tumblr: Umm reverse, Seth gets jealous now post-Amaru even though he has been her rock and only constant since Scott left. He doesn't say anything because her healing is the most important thing. Kate notices, because she Kate and comforts her comforter. Lots o comfort. 
> 
> Not sure if this is what they wanted but I gave it a go.

* * *

Kate has bad days.

Months after killing Amaru and getting her back she still frequently has them, sometimes it's just dark moments. They seem to have come randomly, that's to say some days she flinches away from all reflective surfaces, unable to look at her face. He caught her once curled up in a ball, taring at her hair. Nearly gave him a heart attack before he had figured out what was going on, her nightmare wore her face. Other times she'd have no problem looking in the mirror, catching sight of herself in a shop window only to keep walking as if she didn't have break down over the same thing the day before.

Seth thinks she will probably always have some bad days, and he's okay with that. If he could take them away he would, but he knows there are just some things he can't do for her no matter how hard he tries. The best he can do is be there for her when the memories sneak up on her and it feels too real, and help her ride it out. 

Sometimes though there are good days, were she seems to be all smiles and laughs. He likes those days best. 

Slowly he watches her grow stronger and amazed by her resilience .

He wants to be there for it all though, whether that means watching her change outfits three times in as many hours just because she can, or holding her tight after she wakes screaming, whispering promises that he wont let Amaru touch her again. All the while always holding back on his own feelings, because she has enough to deal with, and doesn't need to be dragged down by the fact he's helplessly in love with her.

He can push that shit down for her sake.

Yesterday though was was a bad day, there sleep scheduled is backwards since they live at Jack Knife Jed's, and it's no surprise when Seth wakes to Kate's screams in the room next door at what must be around one pm.

He's out of bed before he can even think on it, making a mad dash to her room. Once reaching her, with firm hands he gently shakes her, calling out her name. Coming awake with something more like a sob than a scream Kate fist both hands into his shirt.

"There you are princess, it's all over." Seth runs a hand up and down her arm in an attempt to calm her.

"Seth?" 

"The one and only." It's a weak attempt at a joke but she scoffs in amusement all the same. "I'm so tired, Seth."

He can't hold back a sigh at that, cause yeah she probably is tired. She may sleep but there's no rest to it when every other night results in nightmares. It's been the same thing for the past couple months here. Maybe that's the problem though, it's the same thing over and over again. A change of scenery is in order.

"Hey, I was think-"

"God that's dangerous." Seth deals out a jab to her side, startling a laugh out of her. Easing some of the tension in both of them.

"As I was saying, what would you say to a little trip?"

"Trip?"

"To the beach for a couple days, just you and me." She used to wheedle and beg for them to stay in towns close to the ocean when they were together in Mexico. Her eye's go wide, a small hopeful smile coming to life on her lips. "Yeah? What for?"

"Just to get away for a bit, besides you're starting to get so white any second now you're going to start glowing." The lack of sun is hardly the only thing contributing to her lack of color, but he hopes her mind doesn't go there.

"We can even go buy you new swim suits when we get there, no need for the stress of picking out a favorite to take."  

She's out right smiling now. He slides one of his hands into hers, tangling their fingers together, grinning back at her. "What do you say, Partner?"

Kate bites her bottom lip, looking up at him from under her lashes in a way that has him wanting to do things to her that involve never leaving the bed. "Better start packing, Seth." 

In less than an hour they’ve packed the car, left a note for Richie saying they’ll be back in three days, and take off for the coast.

The windows of the mustang are rolled down, and Kate's hair fly's everywhere. She looks lighter and free. He wants to kiss her senseless.

She’s healing though, and he isn’t even sure she feels that way about him.

He just wants her to get better.

If this is all they ever had, he can live with it. 

She turns to him with a smile that lights up her face, before looking back out the window.

Yeah Seth is plenty happy like this.

* * *

Of course things change when they get back to Jack Knifes.

That's just _fine_.

The beach had been just what Kate needed, it had been just with Seth needed. They ended up driving up and down the coast for almost two weeks before making their way back.

The thing is while they were away Seth got used to certain things. The loss of which was getting to him.

During their time away Seth had Kate all to himself. He’d become used to sharing her attention back at the bar, not that he isn’t thrilled with the fact that Richie and her are friends. He never minds when they spend time together. 

So he had to get used to Richie stealing her away to hang out a few hours, apparently Seth’s presence could be overbearing in Richies words, that was fine.

What's not fine is that it's not just Richie anymore. Kate's a friendly, person so it isn't surprising she makes a few friends at the bar now that she feels more rested. The problem is some people are a little too friendly. She's a beautiful girl it was bound to happen, it had in mexico, but here Seth wasn't allowed to deck their employees for flirting with her. 

Most knew not to. There was an unofficial rumor that he’d overheard from some of the employees referring to Kate as ‘Seth's girl'. He may have failed to correct any of these assumptions.   

But there was this new culebra who Richie had hired while they had been on their little road trip. _If you wanted a say in who we hire Seth then you should have picked up your phone_.

Richie could have waited another week.

'Names Tobith, but call me Toby' was a real _Swell_ guy, got along with everyone and seemed to have taken a great interest in Kate. The guy couldn't have been older than twenty five when he was turned, but apparently almost hitting a hundred, Kate liked to tease him about being an old man.

Fuck'n Toby.

And all of that is fine, so what, if Toby likes to chat with Kate when she's in the warehouse, or anywhere he can really catch her. Like Seth said guys flirt with her all the time, even if she doesn't always seem aware of it, this time though it's different. Kate's started to flirt back.

She's allowed too of course, they aren't together, and can flirt with who ever she wants. 

Seth may be slightly snappish these past few days, but it has nothing to do with that. If Toby happens to get the worse of his attitude no one says anything, and they're all smart enough to not make eye contact when he assigns Toby extra shifts on security. It's a true shame that means he's usually too busy to talk to Kate. 

Things are fine. 

"Hey Kate wanna go try out that new Chinese place when I get off of work?"

"Sure Toby, that'd be nice."

Things are not fine.

* * *

Now Seth isn’t a jealous person.

It’s something he prides himself on. He knew he was a catch okay. With Kate though, he tends to feel and act irrationally at times. 

At one point in his life Seth may have gotten drunk and started a fight over this. Thankfully Seth has matured as a person. Instead he grabs a full bottle of whiskey, with firm plans to to drink too much in his room, possibly sulking, for the duration of the night. He's really grown a lot this past year.

Which is exactly how Kate finds him. 

He's already a few drinks in when Kate slips in through the bedroom door without bothering to knock, they never had much privacy between them so it wasn't an unusual occurrence. Upon seeing her enter Seth sat up a little straighter against the head board before lowing the volume on some action flick he'd turned on.

"What can I do you for Princess?" the words come count monotone, low and cold.

She's got her red hair thrown up into a bun that's slowly coming undone, while wearing soft cotton shorts and t-shirt with the bars name on it. Hardly an outfit for a date. Her head tilts to the side some staring at him curiously, lips pursed in thought. "Seth whats going on?"

Leaning his head back an inch, he gestures around the room with the hand hold his half full glass."Nothing"

She simply stares back unimpressed.

"What about you, thought I heard you had a hot date tonight."

Her eyes widen some, causing her eyebrows to rise before the furrow in a frown to match her lips. She walks over to the bed, hand swatting his legs till he moves them back far enough for her to climb into bed beside him. "I canceled, decided to see if you wanted to have a movie night together. Clearly you've already started." She nods towards the sound of fake gun fire, but he's just looking at her. He sounds incredulous when he asks,"What? What do you mean you canceled?" 

Kate moves away from the headboard to scoot forward a bit so they face one another full. Taking a deep breath in before, she reply's with a slight pout to her tone, "You've been acting off ever since we got back. I tried to give you space, since you never seemed to like it before when I tried to get you to talk about whats bothering you." she's viably fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "Today though, you looked so upset so I had to try."

While it was spoken softly the look on her face is firm, determination lining every feature. "You picked spending a night watching old black and whites with me over a date with you're pretty boy Coby?"

She out right rolls her eyes at this. "Of course I did Seth. His names Toby, and he's just my friend. Now will you tell me what's been going on?" 

The exasperation with him is mixed concern, but Seth isn't quite done yet. In fact he wants to start something else completely, blame it on the liquid courage but this was something he clearly should have done sometime ago. "Just a friend huh?" Kate nods her head. 

Seth moves, pushing her down on the mattress by the shoulders, startling a loud gasp from Kate. Angling his body to hover over her, one hand lightly running through her hair, taking it fully of the bun, he likes it better wild and free. Gazing down at her wide eyes and slightly parted lips he asked, "Just a friend like me, Kate?" 

Seth's other hand moved to part her legs so he could rest between them, then dragging his hand up her thigh drawing a sharp breath from Kate, he took a firm hold of her waist. "No, Seth. Nothing like you at all."

Lowering his head to barely graze his lips along her neck, moving steadily up to the shell of her ear. "Are you absolutely sure, you wouldn't rather have him here now?" 

One of Kate's tiny hands smoothly glides over his shoulder, coming to a stop along his neck. She's breathy and it's half a sigh, "No Seth, I want you." That's all he needed. Seth moves to claim her mouth in a kiss, it was desperate, but she returns the kiss in just as much fervor. Her lips her warm and pliant under his, he knows already he will never get enough them.

He breaks away just long enough to say, "You're my girl right Kate? My partner?" 

Her eyes have gone dark, lips already slightly bruised, "I always have been. Why now Seth, I thought when were alone at the beaches you might? You never did anything though."

It stops him short for a second, "Didn't want to push you, so much had happened to you already, you were still heal, are still healing." Quickly stealing a kiss, before speaking, "I've Always wanted you Kate."

This time she's the one to kiss him, small hands gripping his hair. She licks his lips in a silent demand he's happy to oblige. 

She's half way pushed off his shirt before he moves to pull it over his head.  "You sure you want to be doing this? We can stop, anytime you want to."

Hazy eyes attempt to glare up at him, she's still so young, Seth forgets sometimes with everything they’ve been though.

Leaning up she threw her shirt away and Seth’s brain promptly shut off. With a shy murmur of “Seth” Kate pulled his mouth down to her own, forcing him to hunch over her, he could feel her hands running across his chest.

Taking control back, Seth moved her back to the mattress. Kneading one breast, taking her sighs in his mouth. He wanted more.

Seth roomed his hand from her breast and pushed it down into her shorts, slipping under the elastic of her underwear, grounding his hand against her.

Moving back to get a good look at her flushed face as she gasped.

”I want you to say it again baby.”

Sliding a finger along the folds of her pussy, causing her hips to jerk up. Panting, “Say what?”

Pulling her underwear, with it the shorts,  firmly down to kates knees. “Say you want me.”

Slowly pushing a finger inside her, nearly groaning at how wet she already was. Trembling she reached out a hand to grasp onto his shoulders, “I want you Seth.”

Rubbing his thumb against her clit, she cried out. Seth smirked, “Just me baby?”

”Seth”

Moving the finger he had inside her, before adding another. Pumping into her. “Say it for me, Kate.”

“You, just you Seth.” She was grinding her hips into his hand, trying to get that last bit of friction.

”I only want you Seth.”

Kissing her harshly, he stroked her clit in circles. Moving his fingers in and out of her in earnest, till she came undone around them, calling out his name.

”That’s my girl.”

Laying back languidly Kate says, “We should have been doing this sooner.”

He couldn’t agreed more.

Bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. “Let’s start making up for lost time.” 

* * *

 

**Please comment**


End file.
